Tribus Urbanas
by LittleYaoist
Summary: Hipsters,Skaters,Fresas,Goticos,Metaleros y Otakus. ¡Juremos por la nutella!,Skates skates everywhere, "Osea Manyas ,/m/Raveparty/m/ , :3 Ramen *O* .Una foreveralone y otro marginado mas . .-. Se que les va a gustar. No es un Bebe x Stan


Tribus Urbanas

** TriiB(u)zh (u)rBANAzh ,.-~(proporcionado por traductor amixer xD)( por cierto me caen mal los amixers,canis nacos o como quieran llamarlos)

.-.

Jellou!

Y Disculpás!

Y Jellou!

.-.

Pues antes que nada se que estoy atrasada en los fics,es que mi portátil se malogro(ahí están todos los fics) Y no se cuando me la devuelven ;-; y tengo que usar mi pc con lentium del año 1988 .-.

Como sea .-. me moria por subir esto!

Summary: Hipsters,Skaters,Fresas,Goticos,Metaleros y Otakus. ¡Juremos por la nutella!,Skates skates everywhere, "Osea Manyas ,/m/Raveparty/m/ , :3 Ramen *O* .Una foreveralone y otro marginado mas . .-. Se que les va a gustar.

Hello-Martin Solveig y Dragonette

La frase del día : Tu eres un cacahuate si, yo soy un cacahuete si . ¡Todos somos cacahuates!

* * *

_Me parece bien,_

_si no tienes mucho que decir_

Varios años han pasado desde que los niños dejaron la primaria para llegar a la secundaria. Ahora ya tienen 16 ,las cosas no han cambiado mucho. A menos que se trate de Bebe Stevens la chica menos popular. Todo por dejar de ser la amiga de Wendy.

-¡Vas a llegar tarde Bebe!.-

-Ok, ya voy.- Dijo cansada.

Se hizo bolita en la frazada , unos minutos no le harían llegar mas temprano o menos tarde.

Odiaba la escuela , no tenia nadie con quien hablar, Kyle y tweek con sus malditos "eres demasiado mainstream para hablar con nosotros " , Craig y su dedo medio, Wendy y su grupo de fresas, Kenny… Anda viendo hentai en la sala de computo.¿Stan? … es casi tan foreveralone como ella.

Deshacio su perfecta bolita humana para irse a desayunar comida congelada. Desde que la Sra. Stevens consiguió trabajo le valía verga cocinar algo o no.

-Adios pa.-Hablo con la tostada en la boca.- Adios ma.-

Y cerro la puerta corriendo indefinidamente hacia la escuela de aquel pueblito nevado. Se acomodo el cabello cuando vio pasar a Tucker, no perdía nada intentando. Tucker ni la vio estaba mas pendiente en hacer un kickflip con su fiel skate,que por cierto paso cerca de un charco y empapo a Bebe.

"mierda"-se maldijo mentalmente.

Obviamente el moreno paso de largo. Stevens no paraba de refunfuñar en todo el largoooooo camino hasta la escuela.

Pero al fin llego, después de soportar algunos empujones y demás.

¡Llego!

-Son las 8:15 , usted se queda afuera. Aparte esta sucia ¡chu,chu ,chu con tu vida!.- Garrison la empujo afuera del aula.

Dentro medio salón se reía de la rubia, excepto por el grupito de los góticos y los preferían murmurar de su conformismo.

Como quieran, hoy tengo noche especial con el señor esclavo. Asi que muevan esos culos y terminen el examen rápido.-

Wendy repartió los exámenes también aprovecho para dejarle una nota rosa a Stan.

Durante el examen la atmosfera se torno un tanto sombria con tanta cara larga y quejas para los que de adelante , mientras que los de atrás plagiaban a diestra y siniestra.

-Joder, kyle déjame ver un poco .-

-¡No!.-

-Puto judío, solo le dejas ver a tu novio hippie y al lameculos Tweek.-

-Stan no es mi novio ¡Y Deja de meterte con mi gente ,gordo de mierda!.-

-¡Gah! Yo no lamo culos Ngh.-

Era raro que Marsh no interviniera en esas mini discusiones del gordo y el pelirrojo. Cuando no decía nada solo podía significar algo…

-Wendy me dejo esto ¡Quiere hablar conmigo!.-

-Por que estas tan feliz Stanleyyyy~.- ronroneo Kenny.- Se supone que cuando una chica te dice eso, es porque va a terminar contigo.-

-No seas pesimista pendejo.-

-¡Esta comprobado!.-

-Tu solo has salido con putas.-

-No son putas son cosplayers , envidioso.-

-Déjame en paz.-

-Awwww~ eres muy cruel stan-san.-

Stan no le hizo ni caso ,Mckormick no ayudaba mucho. Hasta Craig con su "dedo mágico" eran mas útiles, que las estupideces que soltaba Kenny.

Al otro lado de la escuela terminaba de sermonear a la ex-mejor amiga de Wendy, lo cierto es que tendría que quedarse unas horas más toda la semana ordenando libros en la biblioteca.

-Ya puede entrar a su salón-Hablo la Directora Victoria.

Stevens acababa de salir por la puerta de la dirección cuando la campana del recreo hizo "ringgggg" y una estampida arraso con el solitario pasadizo. Tuvo que aferrarse a uno de los casilleros para no terminar peor que un pure.

*en la cafetería*

-¿Tu que crees?.-

-ehhhh.-Kyle despertó de su trance diurno.-No se ,ni me importa.-

-Nunca te importa nada.- Stan dio un largo suspiro y le quito la nota rosa a su mejor amigo.

-¡YETEASTE* LA JODIDA NOTA!

-Jo,jo,jo.-

-mierda ,mierda,mierda,mierda,mierda.-

El grupo de chicas se reia de ver a Stan golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa.

-Tu novio es un idiota JAJAJJAJAJAJ.-

-No es mi novio.-

-¿Ya cortaron otra vez?.-

-Hoy voy a cortar con el , de verdad.-

-Dijiste eso la otra vez.-

-Pero es enserio.-La pelinegra inflo los cachetes

-JIjijiji te creo te creo.-bromeo Rebeca.

Wendy odiaba que no la tomasen enserio , si seguían molestándola con Stan jamas la tomarían que Bebe pasaba cerca para hacerla caer con su pierna.

-JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJJA.-

Solo las chicas de su grupo rieron de eso , nadie conocía quien era esa Rubia.

-Looser.-

Steven tomo las sobras de la bandeja y se lo lanzo a la mesa de las que alguna vez fueron sus amigas.

-De todas formas solo vine a decir hola.-

_Sólo vine a saludar ,_

_No soy la clase de persona que busca problemas_

* * *

*yetear=dibujar ... vergas xD

Que les parecio ¿?

Merece conti?

.-.

Emms ,,,gracias por leer-

:3

Reviews?


End file.
